


De cualquier manera que lo rebanes

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba a punto de acercarse a un extraño y pedirle que fingiera ser su novio por un pedazo de pastel? ¿Un pedazo de... rico, esponjoso, cremoso y celestial pastel de fresas?Joder, sí, lo haría.





	De cualquier manera que lo rebanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Any Way You Slice It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680097) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



> Todavía tenemos que pasar por el Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Año Nuevo, y aquí estoy, lanzándoles un fic de San Valentín. Disfruten.
> 
> NdT: Una traducción por el KuroTsuki Day, porque al parecer me he vuelto una esclava sin saberlo XD

Tsukishima no había pensado mucho en eso cuando su mejor amigo, Yamaguchi, le pidió ayuda para mudarse a su nueva casa. Era un gran paso para el hombre pecoso, co-propietario de una casa con su novia de hace dos años, Yachi Hitoka, de quien Yamaguchi había estado perdidamente enamorado desde que Tsukishima podía recordar. Eran casi asquerosamente adorables juntos, pero Tsukishima se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

Lo que Tsukishima descubrió fue que el día de la mudanza cayó en el día de San Valentín. Pensó que era extraño... parecía más lógico dejar libre el Día de San Valentín para una noche de cita. Pero, al parecer, era el único día que funcionaba en los horarios de ambas partes, así que se quedaron atrapados y pasaron lo que podría haber sido un romántico Día de San Valentín moviendo cajas pesadas y debatiendo sobre qué mueble iría dónde.

No era que Tsukishima tuviera algún tipo de delirio demasiado romántico sobre el Día de San Valentín. Estaba bastante consciente de que era un día que atacaba más a las parejas en vez de apoyarlas. Pero había una cosa muy, muy importante en el Día de San Valentín que no podía ignorar. 

Su pastelería favorita, Pastry Palace, tenía un especial cada Día de San Valentín, y solo en el Día de San Valentín. Era una obra maestra. Bizcocho esponjoso y rosado con una capa de cheesecake meticulosamente alineado en el centro, con fresas recién cortadas y una cremosa crema batida encima, cubierto con tiras de salsa dulce de gelatina de fresa.

Tsukishima no quería ser dramático, pero él _vivía_ por una porción de ese pastel cada año.

Que era exactamente por lo que estaba parado en medio de un montón de cajas en la cocina de Yamaguchi, mirando su teléfono con horror. Pastry Palace cerraba a las siete de la noche. Eran las cinco y media, y Tsukishima aún tenía que cruzar la ciudad para llegar a la larga fila que casi siempre rodeaba la cuadra. Él nunca había esperado hasta tan tarde para conseguir su pastel... ¿y si se agotaron?

Afortunadamente, Yamaguchi se ofreció a llevarlo.

—Realmente eres el mejor amigo— dijo Tsukishima.

—Estoy un poco molesto porque solo admites eso cuando hay pastel involucrado— se rió Yamaguchi.

Lo lograron sin incidentes. Yamaguchi le agradeció por la ayuda y Tsukishima sacudió una mano en el aire mientras se alejaba. A su lado, restaba formada una larga línea, como se esperaba. El frío le mordió los hombros mientras cruzaba la acera buscando el final de la fila, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para calentar sus fríos dedos.

Sus bolsillos estaban vacíos, salvo por su celular.

Su marcha desaceleró mientras retraía sus manos, extendiéndolas hacia atrás para tocar los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Al no sentir nada, se paró en seco en la acera.

De ninguna manera.

Frenéticamente, comenzó a palpar cada rincón y grieta de su atuendo.

Su billetera... ¿dónde estaba su billetera?

Levantó la cabeza para entrecerrar los ojos en la distancia. Estaba la parte trasera del auto de Yamaguchi, ahí adelante... y luego desapareció, doblando una esquina.

Tsukishima quería llorar.

¿Se había caído su billetera mientras movían cosas? ¿Se había caído en el coche de Yamaguchi? ¿La sacó en la casa de Yamaguchi por algo? Él no podía recordar. Todo lo que sabía era que había llegado hasta aquí, y ahora no tenía forma de comprar el pastel que tanto ansiaba.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Él nunca se había perdido la compra de ese pastel, todos los años, desde quela pastelería abrió.

Brevemente, miró hacia la tienda. Allí, en la enorme ventana de vidrio, había una foto, anunciando su deleite de fresa. Burlándose de él. Especialmente las palabras en la esquina, anunciando una porción gratis para todas las parejas. Otra razón por la que era ridículamente popular en este día.

… gratis.

¡No necesitas dinero para algo gratis!

Su burbuja de emoción estalló tan pronto como se formó. Se burló de sí mismo. Él no tenía novio, así que no había manera de obtener una rebanada de pastel gratis. Mirando a las parejas felices, completamente inconscientes de su situación, petulantemente les deseó mala voluntad.

Se sintió un poco mal después.

¡Pero era absolutamente injusto! ¡ _Tenía_ que obtener ese pastel!

Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre una chica parada sola en la línea.

… cierto. No significaba que todos los que visitaban la pastelería hoy tenían una pareja. Algunas personas vinieron aquí para _comprar_ un pedazo de cielo, justo como él.

Tal vez... ¿tal vez alguien estaría dispuesto a fingir? ¿Cómo lo sabría el dueño?

Sus ojos se detuvieron en esa chica, pero sus labios permanecieron fruncidos en una mueca. Estaba bastante adelante en la línea... sería peligroso proponérselo a ella. Las personas detrás de ella seguramente oirían y se enfadarían ante su audacia por saltarse la fila frente a ellos.

Con una nueva determinación que lo urgía, continuó su caminata para encontrar el final de la línea. No lo encontró hasta que dobló una esquina. Hasta el final, tres hombres acababan de formarse en la fila, y Tsukishima no podía creer su suerte. Dos de los hombres se tomaban de la mano, mientras que el tercero colgaba a su lado, riéndose de algo que se dijo.

Una tercera rueda al final de la fila.

Era perfecto.

Sin embargo, al acercarse más, Tsukishima pudo sentir su latido acelerarse. La ansiedad corría por sus venas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba a punto de acercarse a un extraño y pedirle que fingiera ser su novio por un pedazo de pastel? ¿Un pedazo de... rico, esponjoso, cremoso y celestial pastel de fresas?

Joder, _sí,_ lo haría.

Cerró la distancia entre él y el grupo de tres. La pareja lo notó primero, luciendo confundidos, probablemente porque se había acercado por un lado en lugar de ponerse en la fila detrás de ellos. Su tercera rueda se dio la vuelta al último y…

Oh.

El era realmente lindo.

...

¡Pero eso no era lo importante aquí!¡Había un _pastel_ que obtener!

—¿Estás soltero?— soltó Tsukishima. No se dio cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sonaba hasta que ya estaba fuera de su boca. De los cuatro, él era el más alto. ¿Por qué de repente sintió que se había reducido a la mitad de su tamaño?

Tres expresiones diferentes le devolvieron la mirada. El más bajo de todos solo parecía ligeramente desconcertado, observando con calma a través de sus ojos verdes. Tomaba de la mano a un hombre más robusto con ojos grandes y dorados y una sonrisa increíblemente divertida que se posó en su rostro.

Tercera Rueda, como Tsukishima lo había estado llamando, y pensando en ello, tal vez esa fue una manera muy grosera de referirse a él, estaba parpadeando como búho, y era el más sorprendido de los tres. Por supuesto. Él era a quien le estaban preguntando.

El silencio fue doloroso.

—... él está _totalmente_ soltero— el de los ojos dorados rompió el silencio, sus palabras venían de la mano con una risa. Como si hubiera salido de un trance, Tercera Rueda volteó su cabeza hacia su amigo.

— _Bo_ — le espetó, lanzándole una mirada. La molestia se drenó de su rostro inmediatamente después, volviéndose hacia Tsukishima, luciendo increíblemente inseguro. Tsukishima ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Necesitaba explicarse, inmediatamente, antes de que este tipo tuviera la idea equivocada.

—Lo siento mucho si esto parece una locura, pero vine hasta aquí por el pastel de fresas, es mi favorito, pero olvidé mi billetera, y si puedo hacer que alguien se haga pasar por mi novio, puedo obtener el pastel gratis, porque es gratis para las parejas — explicó Tsukishima. Se dio cuenta de lo avaricioso que sonaba y añadió vacilante.—... lo compartiría, por supuesto.

Tsukishima convenientemente no mencionó que solo estaría dispuesto a compartir tal vez dos bocados.

Quizá.

Los ojos del desconocido parecían agrandarse con cada palabra, brillando bajo las luces de las calles que habían comenzado a cobrar vida a medida que el sol desaparecía bajo el horizonte. El frío todavía corría por la piel de Tsukishima, y sabía que solo empeoraría con la llegada de la noche, pero su vergüenza estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener sus mejillas calientes. Justo cuando sus pensamientos rozaban la retirada, el hombre frente a él lo sorprendió al levantar las comisuras de sus labios y reír a carcajadas. Fue un sonido que hizo que Tsukishima saltara, repentino, penetrante y en general poco grato. No coincidía con la buena apariencia del chico para nada.

—Oh hombre, oh hombre. Bien, eso lo puedo manejar — resopló Tercera Rueda. Él hizo una exhibición de limpiarse la comisura del ojo, aunque Tsukishima estaba bastante seguro de que no existían lágrimas reales ahí, y luego se volvió y sus ojos bailaron hacia la pareja que estaba a su lado. —Ustedes dos no arreglaron esto, ¿verdad?

—¡ _Quisiera_!— Exclamó Bokuto, caminando hacia adelante mientras la línea avanzaba. Se volvió hacia su cita con entusiasmo. —¿A menos que Keiji lo hiciera?

El aparentemente calmado, Keiji, negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me había encontrado con esta persona— negó. Tsukishima encontró la mirada de Tercera Rueda de vuelta en la suya en el siguiente instante.

—Bien entonces. Acepto tu propuesta—dijo, sonriendo tan fuerte que dejó arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos. —¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi novio?

Era extraño, escuchar a una persona de la que no sabía nada referirse a él como “novio”, pero ese era el propósito de esto, pensó Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima— contestó Tsukishima, arrastrándolos un poco torpemente cuando la línea se movió de nuevo.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsurou— se presentó Tercera Rueda. Tsukishima no se perdió el hecho de que solo había dado su apellido, cuando Kuroo había dado de buena gana un nombre completo. —Estos son Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji. Supongo que ahora estamos en una cita doble.

—¡Encantado de conocerte!— Bokuto repicó felizmente.

—Solo _tú_ te encontrarías en estas situaciones—, dijo Akaashi, arrastrando una mirada bastante exasperada a Kuroo.

—Solo estas celoso porque el rubio lindo se acerco a mí y no a ti— contestó Kuroo, encontrando su mirada con la del hombre más bajo con una sonrisa. Tsukishima ocultó su sorpresa al ser llamado “lindo”.

—¡Oye!— Bokuto chilló. —¡No hay razón para que se ponga celoso, porque me tiene a mí!

Bokuto hinchó su pecho en defensa. La mirada que Akaashi le disparó contenía autentico afecto. Tsukishima tenía el presentimiento de que los dos habían estado juntos por un tiempo.

—Lo que quiero saber— dijo Akaashi, dirigiendo la conversación hacia un nuevo territorio. —Es, de todas las personas, ¿por qué le preguntaste a _este_?

La pregunta obviamente apuntaba a la dirección de Tsukishima. Tsukishima encontró divertido la manera en que Akaashi se refería a Kuroo, como si fuera similar a algo que se encuentra en la parte inferior de un zapato. Él podía identificarse con el humor seco y burlón, y se sentía cada vez más cómodo en presencia del otro.

—Obviamente es la tercera rueda— dijo Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros. La mandíbula de Kuroo cayó y la risa de Bokuto rebotó en los edificios cercanos.

—... Ya no voy a salir con ustedes dos más—dijo Kuroo haciendo un mohín.

—¡Bro, no!— replicó Bokuto, aunque todavía se estaba riendo.

—Como puedes ver, su personalidad no coincide con su apariencia, en absoluto— dijo Akaashi, continuando con su indagación.

—Puedo ver eso— dijo Tsukishima, tratando de contener una sonrisa. Akaashi de repente se veía increíblemente satisfecho, y le tomó a Tsukishima otro latido darse cuenta de que acababa de hacer que Tsukishima admitiera que Kuroo era guapo. Tal vez no debería estar tan cómodo con este Akaashi después de todo.

Si Kuroo lo notó, no dijo nada.

—Bien. No transformemos esto en un asado de Kuroo —dijo Kuroo, lanzándoles una mirada juguetona antes de fijar su mirada en Tsukishima. —Dime más sobre este pastel gratis por el que estamos en una relación.

Las cejas de Tsukishima se alzaron.

—... ¿No están formados para eso?— preguntó Tsukishima. Los tres compartieron una mirada.

—En realidad, estábamos fuera y queríamos parar en algún lugar para tomar una bebida caliente— explicó Bokuto.

—No me gustan mucho las cosas dulces— agregó Akaashi, lo cual ofendió inmediatamente a Tsukishima, pero decidió no comentarlo.

—¿No hay... un montón de otros lugares en los que pueden tomar una bebida?— preguntó Tsukishima, un tácito “sin una gran fila” colgando del final. Probablemente fue un poco criticón, pero Tsukishima estaba verdaderamente curioso.

—Si un lugar tiene una fila tan larga, debe ser bueno, ¿verdad?— preguntó Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque ahora que sabemos que la fila es probablemente por el pastel, espero que las bebidas no sean terribles.

—No lo son— dijo Tsukishima apresuradamente. Si el trío decidía que la espera no valía la pena, podría despedirse de su precioso pastel. —Tienen buen chocolate caliente. Lattes, también.

—Solo espero que su café sea bueno— dijo Akaashi con añoranza. Tsukishima estaba bastante seguro de que Akaashi iba a tomar café negro solo. El pensamiento era horroroso.

—Entonces, ¿el pastel?— Kuroo preguntó de nuevo.

—Es un pastel de bizcocho... con fresas frescas y una capa de cheesecake en el medio. Aquí—dijo Tsukishima, deteniendo su descripción en favor de sacar su teléfono. Con unos pocos toques de sus dedos, lo tenía en la pantalla y lo sostuvo en alto. Kuroo se acercó más para echar un vistazo, sus abrigos se rozaron, y Tsukishima estaba extrañamente consciente de la cercanía. Kuroo silbó después de mirar un poco.

—Para mi luce delicioso— dijo Kuroo. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa mientras miraba a Tsukishima a través de sus oscuras pestañas. —Entonces, ¿qué les decimos? ¿Es este nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos o un aniversario especial?

Tsukishima se desplazó solo lo suficiente para que sus abrigos ya no se rozaran, e hizo que la pantalla de su teléfono se volviera negra.

—No tenemos que decirles nada, aparte de que somos una pareja y queremos el pastel gratis— respondió Tsukishima con cautela.

—No-oh. Aburrido—Kuroo rechazó sacudiendo la cabeza.—Tu novio es un poco más dramático que eso. ¡Tal vez deberíamos anunciar que estamos esperando un bebé!

La risa de Bokuto llenó el aire de nuevo, e incluso Akaashi estaba riéndose. Tsukishima rogó sinceramente que estuviera bromeando, pero la parte aterradora era que creía plenamente que el hombre que tenía delante no estaba mintiendo cuando se hacía llamar dramático.

—Solo si _esperas_ que la gente te llame idiota—cortó Tsukishima. 

—Dispárame— Kuroo resopló, formando una pistola con sus manos. —Pero tampoco es una cosa bonita para decirle a tu amorcito.

—Mi “amorcito” sabría que no soy amable— bromeó Tsukishima, arrugando la nariz ante el absurdo apodo. La sonrisa de Kuroo se hizo increíblemente más amplia.

—Anotado. Mi novio es un chico malo —, dijo Kuroo, luchando por contener la risa mientras hacía algo ridículo con las cejas. Tsukishima ignoró el calor en sus mejillas a favor de entrecerrar los ojos hacia Akaashi.

—Intentaste advertirme, ¿no?— preguntó Tsukishima. Akaashi sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es un dolor en el trasero. Por eso es que está soltero —, declaró Akaashi.

—Akaashi, ¿ _por qué_ me odias?— Kuroo gimió.

—¿Por qué eres como eres?— Fue la respuesta inmediata. Tsukishima sintió una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?— preguntó Tsukishima, a propósito. Tan divertido como fue ver el ir y venir de Akaashi y Kuroo, Tsukishima tuvo ganas de darle un respiro a su novio falso. No sería bueno si él realmente se enojaba y se iba en un suspiro, después de todo. También estaba genuinamente interesado; casi toda la ansiedad de acercarse a extraños se había filtrado de sus hombros para que pudieran hundirse cómodamente. Bokuto y Kuroo parecían un poco más ruidosos de lo que solía gustarle, pero de una manera que no era mala. Tsukishima se encontró continuando la conversación felizmente, lanzando algunas sonrisas pequeñas cuando era apropiado. No pudo evitar notar que Kuroo parecía estar más animado cada vez que lograba hacer sonreír al rubio.

Cuando finalmente doblaron la esquina, Tsukishima señaló el gran cartel que anunciaba el pastel especial de fresa e inmediatamente metió las manos de vuelta en los bolsillos, moviendo los dedos helados. Estaba completamente oscuro ahora, el sol se había ido. Las aceras solo estaban iluminadas por el resplandor amarillo de las farolas de arriba, y ha Tsukishima le sorprendió que no pudiera ver su propia respiración flotando en el aire debajo de ellas. Por otra parte, siempre había sido un debilucho cuando se trataba del frío. A medida que avanzaban lentamente en la fila, Akaashi se había pegado al lado de Bokuto, seguramente acurrucándose en busca de calor. Tsukishima estaba un poco celoso. Casi quería tomar ventaja de esta situación de citas falsas y acercarse más a Kuroo, pero... no había manera de que lo hiciera. Tenía que considerar su orgullo, él estaba seguro de que el chico le haría bromas acerca de eso.

Caminar por las puertas delanteras fue el paraíso. No solo era agradablemente cálido por dentro, sino que también había un increíble aroma a café y azúcar colgando en el aire para saludarlos. Tsukishima respiró profundamente, su boca comenzó a humedecerse con solo pensar en su pastel favorito.

Su deleite se interrumpió cuando Kuroo comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta a su lado... inmediatamente después de que entraron. No importaba lo cálido que estaba dentro, nadie podía calentarse _tan_ rápido.

—¿ _Cómo_ es que te estás quitando la chaqueta?— Tsukishima suspiró. Kuroo lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Hace calor aquí!—respondió Kuroo, doblando la tela sobre su brazo. Sin la mayor parte del abrigo, Kuroo parecía más delgado. Llevaba una camiseta granate que no era muy ceñida, pero definitivamente mostraba que no era un larguirucho como Tsukishima. No, había una definida definición en esos hombros-

Tsukishima forzó su mirada para quedarse arriba.

—Kuroo es un calentador de la vida real— intervino Bokuto.

—Creo que quisiste decir que soy muy caliente— respondió Kuroo, con la barbilla en alto.

—El más caliente— dijo Bokuto con un guiño. Ambos levantaron un puño y los juntaron el uno con el otro como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. Akaashi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no te importará si te uso para esto—, dijo Tsukishima. Se sacó una mano del bolsillo y la puso en la parte posterior del cuello de Kuroo. Hubo solo milisegundos para que disfrutara del calor de su piel antes de que Kuroo soltara un gritito y saltara, con su propia mano lanzándose hacia arriba para cubrir el lugar que Tsukishima acababa de tocar.

—¡¿Eres un cubo de hielo literal?!—lo acusó Kuroo.

—Sí—, respondió Tsukishima con suavidad. Kuroo frunció el ceño, considerándolo por un momento, antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

—Está bien, dame las manos—. dijo Kuroo, levantando la suya. Tsukishima alzó una ceja. —Vamos, amorcito.

Ahora que estaban dentro, el sobrenombre parecía demasiado excesivo. Avergonzado, y obstinadamente sin mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, Tsukishima levantó las manos. Kuroo inmediatamente las presionó juntas, ahuecándolas en las suyas y frotándolas de un lado a otro para crear fricción. Tsukishima intentó no sonrojarse, especialmente cuando Kuroo se inclinó más cerca para soplarles.

—Está bien, sobreviviré— gruñó Tsukishima, moviendo sus manos lejos. Kuroo solo le sonrió antes de apartar la mirada.

—¡Bienvenidos a Pastry Palace! ¿Estás aquí para el especial de pareja? — Saludó la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador mientras se paraban ante la caja registradora.

—Nosotros no. Un expreso grande y un latte de calabaza con leche y especias grande para nosotros —, ordenó Akaashi, alejándose de Bokuto por primera vez en mucho tiempo para sacar su billetera.

—¿Qué pasa si quisiera algo diferente, Keiji?—Bokuto hizo un puchero. Akaashi se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Es así?— preguntó Akaashi. Bokuto hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el tablero.

—... nah—, dijo con una sonrisa. Akaashi resopló y continuó recuperando el efectivo. Tsukishima miró algunas de las mesas ocupadas, mirando los pasteles de fresas a medio terminar.

—Oye, voy a apartar esa mesa allí. Parece que se están yendo, —dijo Bokuto, apuntando con un pulgar hacia la mesa.

—Bien pensado, Bo— contestó Kuroo. Él no perdió tiempo para caminar hacia el mostrador después de que Akaashi se hizo a un lado, hablando antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. —¡Hola! Definitivamente estamos aquí para el especial de parejas.

Tsukishima de repente encontró un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura e hizo todo lo posible por no parecer sorprendido por eso.

—Una pieza gratuita de Sueño de Fresas viene con la compra de cualquier bebida. ¿Qué les gustaría? —Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa alegre. Tsukishima parpadeó, moviendo la cabeza hacia otro anuncio del pastel. En la esquina, en letra blanca, decía claramente “con la compra de una bebida”.

Bueno, mierda. Tsukishima nunca lo había obtenido gratis antes. No notó ese pequeño detalle.

—Dijiste que el chocolate caliente era bueno, ¿verdad?— preguntó Kuroo.

—Um. Sí — dijo Tsukishima, sintiéndose culpable de que Kuroo tuviera que gastar dinero después de todo.

—Dos chocolates calientes grandes, entonces— dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima parpadeó.

—Dos chocolates calientes grandes y una rebanada de Sueño de Fresas. Eso serían novecientos cincuenta yenes — dijo la chica. Cuando Kuroo buscó su billetera, Tsukishima le puso una mano en el brazo.

—No tienes que comprarme uno— dijo Tsukishima, vacilante. Kuroo le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Deja de ser tan terco y déjame consentirte de vez en cuando— respondió Kuroo, completamente en el personaje.

—... será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. Pediré mucho más que chocolate caliente — dijo Tsukishima, con un tono juguetón en su voz.

—Acepto ese desafío— dijo Kuroo con una risita, entregando el dinero.

—Desearía que _mi_ novio aceptara ese desafío— dijo la chica detrás del mostrador con anhelo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Será mejor que seas bueno conmigo— se burló Kuroo, y Tsukishima se sorprendió una vez más con lo guapo que era este tipo, sonriéndole de esa manera. Todo esto era falso, y Tsukishima lo sabía, pero una parte traicionera de él estaba haciendo la estúpida cosa del revoloteo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido ese estúpido revoloteo?

—Lo consideraré— respondió Tsukishima, sabiendo que si hacía otro comentario sobre no ser amable, era probable que Kuroo sacara a relucir la cuestión del “chico malo”. Por favor no.

—Este es el agradecimiento que recibo por ser el novio más increíble del mundo—, suspiró Kuroo dramáticamente. La chica se rió mientras le devolvía el cambio y le dio un recibo. De pie allí mientras Kuroo ponía el cambio en su billetera, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que ahí es donde debería terminar la noche. Solo había venido aquí por el pastel, así que lo lógico era esperar su orden y dirigirse a la estación de tren más cercana. Sentarse en la mesa con estos tipos parecía inútil e intrusivo.

Tsukishima ignoró firmemente la decepción que permanecía en su pecho. Se alejó del cajero, se detuvo al final del mostrador donde estaban las entregas y se volvió para mirar a Kuroo, quien lo había seguido.

—Gracias por hacer esto. Desearía poder pagarte por el chocolate caliente — dijo Tsukishima, apoyándose en el mostrador. Estaba empezando a sentir bastante calor como para usar su abrigo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitárselo, pensando que volvería a estar en el frío antes de lo esperado.

—El chocolate caliente ni siquiera fue mucho. No te preocupes por eso—dijo Kuroo. Luego asintió hacia la mesa. —Bo tomó una mesa justo allí.

Tsukishima se mantuvo enraizado en su lugar.

—Solo esperaré la orden y me iré. Los he interrumpido lo suficiente hoy—dijo Tsukishima con un movimiento de cabeza. La respuesta de Kuroo fue fruncir el ceño.

—No estás interrumpiendo nada. Si acaso, hiciste el día muy emocionante — dijo Kuroo, cambiando su ceño fruncido. —Realmente no esperaba que viniera nadie preguntándome si estaba soltero. La mejor frase de apertura que he recibido.

Tsukishima resopló.

—No fue uno de mis momentos más lindos—admitió Tsukishima.

—¿Normalmente eres lindo? Quiero ver a un Tsukishima lindo —sonrió Kuroo. El pecho de Tsukishima hizo el estúpido revoloteo _de nuevo_. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, un empleado gritó una orden.

—¡Café expreso grande y latte de calabaza con leche y especias grande!

Bokuto saltó de la mesa que había agarrado y se dirigió hacia allí.

—¡Eh, Bo, ayúdame!— Exclamó Kuroo, una vez que Bokuto estaba junto a ellos y buscaba sus bebidas. —¡Tsukishima está tratando de romper conmigo!

Las cejas de Bokuto se alzaron. Miró de un lado a otro entre Kuroo y Tsukishima, un brillo llegando a sus ojos.

—¡Oh no!— Bokuto se quedó sin aliento, pareciendo angustiado. —¡Tío, no puedes hacerle eso a él! ¡No en el día de San Valentín! ¡Ten corazón!

Tsukishima comenzó a tener más pánico con cada palabra. Había algunos clientes formados mirando hacia ellos.

—¡De acuerdo, paren ya dramáticos!— siseó Tsukishima.

—En serio, estaba tratando de irse, justo después de que le compré un chocolate caliente. Me siento muy usado, bro, —dijo Kuroo con los labios temblorosos. Tsukishima de alguna manera quería abofetearlo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Bokuto. A pesar de su actuación anterior, parecía genuino. —¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sal con nosotros, Tsukishima-san!

En serio, dos contra uno no era justo, ni el hecho de que Akaashi los mirara con curiosidad.

—Bien, bien— Tsukishima se rindió, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. No era como si tuviera un lugar donde estar, o una buena razón para irse. En realidad lo estaba pasando bien, pero...

—Vamos— instó Kuroo, pellizcando la tela del abrigo de uno de los brazos de Tsukishima y dirigiéndolo hacia la mesa. Ese abrigo terminó puesto en el respaldo de la silla en la que Tsukishima se sentó, al lado de Kuroo. Dicho hombre se apoyó en el costado de Tsukishima, con los labios rectos y la mano extendida. —Ahora déjame ver tu teléfono.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Tsukishima, alejándose. No fue muy efectivo; Kuroo siguió el movimiento hasta que la parte superior de su torso estaba casi diagonal.

—Porque hay algo que debo hacer.

—¿Con mi teléfono?

—Sí— contestó Kuroo. La mano que había estado levantada se retrajo, desapareciendo detrás de la silla. Tsukishima se tensó, pensando, por un momento, que Kuroo iba a rodear su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsukishima. Fue en el último momento que recordó que su teléfono estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y luego Kuroo salió de su burbuja personal, sosteniendo su teléfono con las dos manos como una posesión preciada. —¡Ja!

Tsukishima no tenía la energía necesaria para protestar. Solo se las arregló para estrechar sus ojos cuando Kuroo presionó los botones, sacando su lista de contactos. Seleccionó “Nuevo contacto”, y para horror de Tsukishima, Kuroo agregó un pequeño corazón al lado de donde había ingresado su nombre.

—Voy a eliminar eso tan pronto como recupere mi teléfono— alegó Tsukishima.

—Ah, pero me estoy enviando un mensaje de texto ahora mismo, así que tendré tu número. No tengo problemas para recordarte cuál es mi número varias veces al día —aseguró Kuroo. Tsukishima en realidad se había referido al corazón; ni siquiera había pensado en borrar el número de Kuroo en conjunto. No es que él iba a corregir al otro hombre.

—Prepárate para un montón de memes de gatos— comentó Akaashi. Tsukishima resopló.

—Quizás no sea lo peor que podría enviar— dijo Tsukishima. La cara de Kuroo se iluminó.

—¿Te gustan los gatos?— Preguntó Kuroo. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Son mejores que los perros.

—Síííí— siseó Kuroo, viéndose completamente complacido. —¡Otro punto para Kuroo! ¡Chúpate esa, Yaku!

Tsukishima levantó una ceja ante el nuevo nombre, y Bokuto rápidamente se lanzó a una explicación sobre una competencia entre Kuroo y otro amigo suyo, Yaku. La explicación apenas había terminado antes de que un barista gritara su orden.

—Lo tengo— dijo Kuroo, levantándose antes de que Tsukishima pudiera. Tsukishima se hundió de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que Kuroo había dejado su teléfono, y rápidamente lo tomó, poniéndose a borrar el corazón antes de que Kuroo regresara.

—Espero que no estés eliminando su número— dijo Bokuto desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tsukishima miró hacia arriba, encontrándose atrapado por unas miradas condenatorias. En realidad fue un poco aterrador.

—No lo hago. Es solo que puso un estúpido corazón con su nombre — Tsukishima murmuró tímidamente. Su compañía sonrió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres mantenerlo allí?— preguntó Akaashi antes de tomar un sorbo de su café horriblemente amargo. Tsukishima apuntó deliberadamente a su teléfono, aplastando el botón 'borrar' un poco demasiado agresivamente hasta que el corazón se fue.

—Tengo que decir que esto se ve increíble— dijo Kuroo una vez que regresó a la mesa, colocando las bebidas y el pastel en la mesa. Los ojos de Tsukishima se vieron inmediatamente atraídos por los familiares rojos y blancos, su boca se hizo agua. Finalmente. Rápidamente tomó un tenedor y lo hundió en una esquina del pastel. Era suficiente pecado el ver cuán fácilmente se hundía el metal en el, como una nube.

—Porque _es_ increíble— afirmó Tsukishima, seguro incluso antes de que el pastel tocara su lengua. El sabor estalló en su boca y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Llegar tarde, olvidar su billetera, parado en el frío, todo valió la pena.

—El momento de la verdad—, dijo Kuroo dramáticamente, cortando un pedazo del otro lado. Tsukishima abrió sus ojos al enfocarse en lo grande que era el pedazo que estaba tomando Kuroo, sin ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza. Esto no era algo que él iba a compartir fácilmente.

Aún así, se encontró siguiendo el pedazo como un halcón, hasta que desapareció entre los labios de Kuroo, extrañamente obligado a ver la reacción del otro. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Bokuto estaba haciendo una especie de ruido de tambor contra la mesa. Lentamente, Kuroo masticó, sus cejas se fruncieron como si se concentrara en un problema de matemáticas difícil. Su garganta se agitó mientras tragaba y su lengua salió disparada para lamer sus labios.

—... eh— dijo Kuroo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros. Tsukishima sabía que debía lucir ofendido, porque cuando los ojos de Kuroo se encontraron con los suyos, el cuervo se echó a reír —Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Me gusta. Mucho.

Oh.

Era difícil creer que alguna vez tuvo frío, con lo cálido que se sentía en ese momento. Tsukishima se apartó de la expresión cordial de Kuroo, ansioso por comer otro bocado. Tal vez este podría aplastar todas las mariposas en su estómago.

Luego Kuroo fue por una de las rodajas de fresas.

—Esa es la única que vas a obtener— dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo se detuvo, con la boca abierta y la fresa a unos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Qué? Que tacaño — se quejó Kuroo.

—Esas son mis favoritas.

—Pensé que todo el pastel era tu favorito.

—Buen punto. También solo tendrás un bocado más de pastel.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te compró este chocolate caliente? ¿Quién es tu novio de clase mundial? 

—Como dijiste antes, el chocolate caliente no fue mucho. Y un novio de clase mundial me dejaría tener mi pastel— Tsukishima bromeó, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Los ojos de Kuroo brillaron, y de repente se cerraron en algún lugar detrás de Tsukishima.  
  
—¡Oye mira!— Exclamó Kuroo. Tsukishima, sorprendido, se volvió para ver... nada. Inmediatamente supo que había sido engañado, y volvió la cabeza hacia Kuroo, solo para ver una segunda rebanada de fresa clavada en su tenedor.

—Imbécil— siseó Tsukishima. Kuroo se veía demasiado angelical, colocando una mano en su pecho.  
  
—Bueno, nunca me atrevería. Solo estaba preparando un bocado para ti— Kuroo suspiró, sosteniendo el tenedor cerca de la cara de Tsukishima, como si fuera a dárselo. Tsukishima estaba seguro de que estaba jugando con él, y el juguetón brillo en sus ojos era tan claro de ver. No esperaba que Tsukishima lo tomara.  
  
Tsukishima tuvo que demostrarle lo contrario.  
  
—Eres tan _amable_ — dijo Tsukishima con sarcasmo. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró la boca alrededor del tenedor ofrecido, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kuroo con un presumido sentido de satisfacción, uno que solo creció cuando la sonrisa de Kuroo cayó. La fresa era devastadoramente dulce contra su lengua, su jugo tan rojo como el rubor que corría por las mejillas de Kuroo.  
  
… ¿qué?  
  
Oh Dios, Kuroo en realidad se estaba _sonrojando_. Eso hizo que Tsukishima se diera cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de hacer, y un rápido vistazo al otro lado de la mesa hizo que Tsukishima quisiera hundirse en el suelo. Bokuto y Akaashi no solo presenciaron eso, sino que estaban en un lugar público. Quién sabía cuántas personas vieron a Tsukishima dejar que alguien lo alimentara.  
  
Tsukishima tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, haciendo una mueca cuando esté escaldó su paladar.  
  
—... un bocado más— dijo Tsukishima, tratando de sacudirse la torpeza.  
  
—... cierto— contestó Kuroo. Se aclaró la garganta sin hacer mucho ruido. —... Voy a tomar uno grande.  
  
Tsukishima no peleó contra eso.  
  
Aunque fue humillante que ellos fueran testigos de tal cosa, Bokuto y Akaashi rápidamente tomaron el control de la conversación, y Tsukishima se los agradeció. Para cuando los baristas anunciaron que era hora de cerrar, habían vuelto a caer en un sentido de normalidad, incluso si Tsukishima estaba teniendo dificultades para sacar la imagen de un Kuroo sonrojado de su cabeza.  
  
“Doble cita”, era como Kuroo se había referido a esto más temprano.  
  
Se sintió como una.  
  
Tsukishima quería que fuera una.  
  
Estaba loco.  
  
Terminaron caminando a la estación de tren juntos. Si Tsukishima se acurrucó un poco demasiado cerca de Kuroo, fue simplemente por su calidez.  
  
—¿Vas al norte o al sur?— peguntó Bokuto mientras subían a la plataforma. Estaba bastante tranquilo, menos por un bebé que lloraba por el camino, solo unas pocas personas dando vueltas por aquí y por allá.  
  
—Al sur— respondió Tsukishima.  
  
—Oh, nosotros vamos al norte— Bokuto hizo un mohín. Tsukishima podía admitir para si mismo que también estaba decepcionado.  
  
—Bueno, mientras esperamos nuestros trenes... ¿me darían también sus números?— preguntó Tsukishima, sacando su teléfono celular. Las sonrisas que recibió probaron que era la decisión correcta. —Y es Tsukishima Kei.  
  
Kuroo se apresuró a sacar su propio teléfono para hacer la corrección.  
  
Se quedaron amontonados cerca, teniendo una charla ligera y sin sentido. Tsukishima miró a Bokuto y Akaashi mientras se inclinaban para susurrar algo, al escuchar el sonido de un tren acercándose. El tren en dirección norte venía primero.  
  
Tsukishima cambió su peso de un pie al otro, sintiéndose inquieto. Había algo atrapado en la punta de su lengua, algo que se sintió lo suficientemente osado como para decir, si tan solo pudiera controlar los nervios que atormentaban su cuerpo. Kuroo todavía estaba de pie junto a él, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Un novio, pero uno falso. Una cita, pero una fingida. Una salida de San Valentín, completamente accidental.

Al diablo. Tenía todo el margen de error del mundo para barrerlo debajo de la alfombra, fingir que fue una broma que se mezclaría con el resto de esta cómica situación.

—Estás bajando el ritmo— murmuró Tsukishima, sus labios en un marcado contraste con su cálido aliento. Kuroo se movió minuciosamente a su lado.

—¿Hm?— murmuró Kuroo. Los dedos de Tsukishima hurgaban contra el forro de sus bolsillos, sus ojos mirando las vías del tren, sus orejas escuchando mientras el tren se acercaba.

—... ¿No debería un novio de clase mundial dar un beso de buenas noches?— murmuró Tsukishima de nuevo. No sabía si el volumen de sus palabras era porque no quería que Bokuto y Akaashi escucharan o si la vergüenza detrás de ellas las estaba empujando hacia abajo. De cualquier manera, el tren estaba entrando a la estación, ruidoso y perturbador, y Tsukishima se esforzó por escuchar una respuesta. 

—... Realmente lo haré— respondió Kuroo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por sobre el tren y para forzar al corazón de Tsukishima a ir a toda marcha, simultáneamente. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. 

—... ese es el punto— dijo Tsukishima con una risa corta y sin aliento. El tren se detuvo frente a ellos, abriendo sus puertas.

—¡Bien entonces!—dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima finalmente tuvo el coraje suficiente para encararlo, sorprendido por la amplia sonrisa apuntada en su dirección. No estaba preparado para que una mano le rodeara el brazo y sacara su mano del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero dejó que sucediera sin cuestionarlo. La mano de Kuroo se encajó en la suya, y Tsukishima determinó que Bokuto tenía razón. Kuroo parecía anormalmente cálido para haber estado caminando en este frío tanto tiempo como lo habían hecho. Pero eso dejo de importarle cuando Kuroo levantó su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos. —Hasta la próxima, amorcito.

Tsukishima podría tener que pensar en un nuevo apodo.

Por ahora, sin embargo, fue increíblemente encantador, en contra del mejor juicio de Tsukishima.

Cuando el tren salió de la estación, sacó su teléfono y volvió a escribir el corazón junto al nombre de Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre escuchen al estúpido revoloteo en su estomago.
> 
> NdT: Yui Out.


End file.
